


Musical Dreams

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ezra sings, Lullabies, Music from Sweeney Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pypey won't stop crying, Ezra sings to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Dreams

"Pypey, _please_!" Ezra pleaded, "Calm down. The others are trying to sleep!"

Pypey didn't listen, he continued his distressed screaming. Ezra rocked him and patted his back but nothing would calm the ithorian. Ezra thought frantically, what calmed screaming children? Toys? Parents? Emotional stability? Ezra had none of that. Pypey's warbling cries got louder, syncing nicely with Ezra's growing panic. The baby was going to wake the crew if Ezra didn't calm him down.

Thinking back to his own childhood, his parent's methods of calming him, Ezra remembered an old story, an old legend from his homeworld. The Barber and his Wife. An almost forgotten song came to his mind, his father's voice drifting through his memory.

Well, nothing else had worked thus far. Why not?

" _There was a barber and his wife,"_ He began softly, slowly, _"and she was beautiful,"_ Pypey actually quieted somewhat at his voice. _"A foolish barber and his wife. She was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful. And she was virtuous. And he was..."_

Pypey was finally quiet, staring enraptured at Ezra's contemplative face.

" _Naive_." Ezra finished. Pypey was silent, almost like he was waiting for Ezra to continue. Ezra smiled indulgently.

" _There was another man who saw that she was beautiful..."_ Pypey leaned his head into Ezra's chest, he was growing tired. _"A pious vulture of the law, who with a gesture of his claw..."_

Ezra remembered how his father's voice had sounded, singing this very song to him.

" _Removed the barber from his plate, then there was nothing but to wait, and she would fall. So soft, so young, so lost, and oh so_ beautiful _..."_

Ezra trailed off, looking down to see if Pypey had fallen asleep. Two large black eyes gazed inquisitively at him, Ezra could almost sense what Pypey wanted.

_More_

"Sorry Pipes, that's the whole song." Almost as though the baby had understood him, he began to squirm.

"Hey now, easy." Ezra readjusted his hold on the child, "I can sing you another. I know lots of songs." Ezra thought quickly, half-remembered childhood melodies filtering through his mind.

" _Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around..."_

Pypey settled comfortably into his arms, sleepy eyes gazing up at Ezra with the beginnings of adoration.

" _Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays. I'll send 'em howling, I don't care. I got ways..."_

Pypey fell asleep warm and safe, Ezra's voice granting him pleasant dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm listening to the Sweeney Todd soundtrack and got inspired. Here are the songs, I really recommend giving them a listen.
> 
> The Barber and His Wife
> 
> Not While I’m Around


End file.
